Say You Remember Me
by SparkyGirl123
Summary: New sequel to My Dearest Sister because I didn't like the old one. One year after the events in MDS, Rogue is discovered in an abandoned Hydra base with no memory of who she is or her past. With the help of Black Widow and Captain America, the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D must help restore Rogue's memory, whatever the cost. And who knows, they may find out more than they bargained for! AU
1. Cut Off One Head

**So I wasn't too keen on the previous sequel I had to My Dearest Sister so I wrote this new one. Basically it's not as rushed and has a more exciting plot line. If you haven't already, then I suggest that you read My Dearest Sister otherwise you may find certain aspects slightly confusing. This story is based a year after the events in that. Anyway, sit back, relax and enjoy 'Say You Remember Me'!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, they all belong to Marvel!**

* * *

"We're approaching the location. We'll fly over in about five minutes," the pilot spoke to the two operatives who were preparing to jump out of the back of the plane and take down a known Hydra base.

The red haired woman nodded and armed herself with more guns and headed to the back of the Quinjet to put on her parachute.

"Hey Nat, do you remember the plan of attack?" Steve Rogers asked as he grabbed his shield from where the parachute bags were laid out.

"Yep, get in through the roof, take out any agents in sight. Get Hydra intel, get out. No extraction team is in place so rendezvous outside the base ASAP." Black Widow repeated the plan out loud for the tenth time that flight. Captain America sure as hell was a good guy but he did like to have everything planned out.

Steve nodded and the two sat in a comfortable silence with the gentle whirr of the engine being the only sound heard in the early morning. The two Avengers had been told about their 3am Hydra base raid the previous day so had had little rest. This was no problem for either of them though as the pair were used to getting no rest for days on end due to an abundance of missions.

"We've reached the co-ordinates. Activating stealth mode." the pilot announced and pressed a few more buttons on the control pad.

"Let's go." Steve stated and put the parachute on his back, opening the door and jumping out onto the roof with Natasha closely in pursuit.

"Have you found a way in?" the Russian asked as Steve searched the roof for some form of air vent or door. He quickly found a skylight and smashed the glass with his shield. "So much for discretion." Nat groaned.

"They already know we're here, there's a security camera over there." Steve explained and jumped through the now broken skylight and caught Natasha as she too jumped through.

What they were faced with shocked the both of them. The base was shrouded in darkness with smashed glass scattered all over the floor and dead agents leant up against walls with blood streaked along said walls, illuminated by the beam of light coming from the torch that was in the hand of Black Widow.

"Well it looks like some sort of brawl happened here." Steve frowned.

"And they didn't invite us!" Natasha grinned, then seeing the look that Cap gave her she straightened her face and continued to walk up the silent hall.

The pair walked for what seemed like about twenty minutes, finding empty corridor after empty corridor before finally coming to the conclusion that the base was well and truly abandoned.

"What now?" Steve asked.

Romanoff thought for a moment before finally having an idea spring into her head. "Let's check the security footage to see exactly what happened here, we can also try and extract any Hydra intel and get it back to S.H.I.E.L.D."

Steve nodded in agreement and they wandered back through the maze of corridors to the computer lab and entered the room to be met with the second surprise of the morning.

"What the hell is she doing here?!" Black Widow shouted as she walked over to the unconscious girl in the chair positioned in the center of the room. Her arms and legs were bound. A gash had opened up on her forehead and she had blood soaking through her shirt from her shoulder.

As soon as Natasha reached the chair and untied her, the brunette woman jolted awake.

"Who the hell are you?! What am I doing here?!" she shouted, panicking as her body shook in fright.

"Rogue? It's us, Natasha and Steve. Are you okay?"

"Who are you?! I don't know why I'm here! You've got to help me! Please! Please help me!" Rogue screamed as she fell back into unconsciousness.

Natasha cut the ropes that tied Rogue to the chair and caught the young woman as she went limp in her arms. Steve relieved Natasha of the weight and carried Rogue bridal style out of the facility. They stopped when they reached the road outside of the building and Steve gently laid Rogue out on the tarmac.

"What do we do with her?" he asked. "She clearly has been through a traumatic experience and has no memory from before it."

"I've got an idea." Nat revealed as she knelt down beside Rogue and gently pulled the white streak of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "It'll be okay Rogue, we'll help you."

* * *

It was 3:30am when Agent Coulson was woken up by a phone ringing in his office. He quickly put on his Captain America slippers and ran to answer it.

"Hello?" he answered groggily.

 _"Sir, it's Agent Romanoff. We have a problem and we were thinking that you might be able to help."_

"What's the problem? You can't get to sleep? Natasha, it's half three in the morning and I am not coming over to your apartment to sing you a lullaby! If you're really that desperate, get Steve to do it." he groaned.

 _"Sir, Captain Rogers and I were sent to storm a Hydra base but found it abandoned. However, it wasn't completely abandoned."_

"What did you find?"

 _"Rogue."_

"Rogue? What was she doing in a Hydra base?!"

 _"We don't know, she was unconscious when we found her. Our best guess is that she had been captured as there had clearly been a struggle, there were a lot of dead Hydra agents. She's got a bullet wound to the shoulder and a nasty looking cut on her forehead. She woke up briefly and started panicking, she's lost her memory. She didn't recognize me or Steve."_

"Oh crap. Why did you ring me?"

 _"I was hoping we could bring her to the plane for a bit so that she can see Skye again. I was thinking that it might help bring back some of her memories."  
_

"Okay, get her here as soon as possible. I'll get Simmons to set up the lab."

 _"Thank you sir, we'll be with you within the hour."_

"Okay, see you then."

And with that, Coulson hung up the phone and made an announcement over the speakers that were spread throughout the plane.

"Everybody up! get up now and get to the lab! We've got a code red situation arriving within the hour!" he shouted.

* * *

At 4:30am, the team were all waiting in the lab ready to get to work on stabilizing Rogue as soon as she arrived. Skye was pacing nervously and Ward was trying to comfort her. She began to teleport nervously around the room. They hadn't heard anything from Captain America or Black Widow since Coulson's phone call and Skye was beginning to fear the worst. She hadn't heard from her sister in two months when Rogue had stopped by after a particularly difficult mission with the X Men which had unlocked some memories that she would rather have kept locked away. She had been tormented by it and needed to see Skye for some comfort which she couldn't receive from the X Men as they didn't understand as well as she did.

Skye had taken a week off from being an agent and the two sisters had spent the entire time catching up, talking about boys, telling stories from their recent adventures and causing mischief.

Knowing that Rogue was in trouble made Skye's heart ache, and it was now that she realized that her sister may never be the same again. She was determined to get the old Rogue back.

Skye was broken from her thoughts as the sound of running footsteps was heard echoing up the ramp. Six pairs of eyes shot to the entrance to the lab as Captain America ran in with Rogue in his arms and Black Widow following close behind.

"Lay her on the table. Fitz, I need blood. Natasha, how much has she lost?" Simmons shot out orders and questions as she moved straight into action.

Steve gently laid Rogue down on the table.

"She's lost about a pint and a half. We tried to stop the bleeding but the bullet probably hit an artery or something. She will need stitching up." Natasha explained.

Skye watched from the sidelines as Simmons tried to help her sister. Ward squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, unsure of what to say. He wanted to tell the woman that he loved that Rogue would be okay but he had promised that he would never lie to her, and in all honesty he didn't know if she would be okay.

After twenty minutes of blood, sweat and many tears, Simmons had stitched Rogue back together and the bleeding had stopped for now.

"She's going to need her rest. I suggest that we all go upstairs, I'll make a pot of tea and agents Rogers and Romanoff can fill us in on what exactly happened." Simmons suggested as she bandaged Rogue's shoulder and left the young woman to rest.

The agents agreed and made their way up to the lounge. On the TV there was security footage of the lab so that they could keep a close eye on Rogue as the team were filled in on what happened. Simmons entered with a pot of tea and eight mugs on a tray and rested them down on the coffee table in the middle of the living area.

"Right, so start from the beginning." Coulson said, leaning back in his chair as Steve and Natasha began recalling the events of the morning.

Once the pair had finished retelling their story, the team sat in silence and shock. Skye had burst into tears and had now buried her face in Ward's shoulder with his arms wrapped around her waist, gently stroking er back. Hearing what had happened to her sister in the past few hours had been to much for her and there was nothing more that she wanted than to go and wrap her twin in a big hug. However that was not possible.

"At least she's in a safe environment now. We can keep a close eye on her until she recovers." Ward said supportingly.

"If she recovers, going through that much trauma will take it's toll on her." Fitz murmured, earning one of Natasha's death glares which instantly made him shudder with fear and suggest he go down and check on Rogue.

"We'll help her. We'll do whatever it takes to bring her memory back, even if it means going to the ends of the earth." Coulson informed, a hint of determination coming across in his words.

"We'll get Rogue back." Skye choked back the tears as she turned back to her friends.

"We'll get Rogue back." Coulson echoed.

* * *

 **So I hope you enjoyed it, this is simply setting things up for later chapters. I hope you also liked the addition of the two Avengers, yes they will be used throughout the story (YAY!). Next chapter we will see a lot more of Skye's reaction to losing the Rogue she knows and loves as she spends some alone time with her sister. Anyway, let me know what you think in a review and you will be my favorite person in the world, follows and favorites are also appreciated a lot. I have pretty much the layout of this story sorted, including the villain (mwahahahaha). If there are any X Men that you would like to see make cameo appearances in this then just let me know and I will fit it in as I am currently still writing this.  
**

 **Until next time :)**


	2. Stuck In The Darkness

**Hi guys, so I'm back with another chapter and I'd say it's a fairly emotional one. But this is the chapter where the story properly begins. Italics mark a dream.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

* * *

Skye sat by the table in the lab watching her twin as she slept peacefully. It was strange to think that a few hours ago the girl led in front of her was fighting for her life, the rush after she was carried in was a distant memory after the hours of non stop worry, tears and adrenaline. Seeing Rogue in that state of near death had given Skye a glimpse at her old life, the life she had when she thought she had no family.

It had been eighteen hours since Rogue had been brought onto the bus and she still hadn't woken up, this worried Skye. She knew that her sister was tough, a simple bump to the head and a bullet in the shoulder wouldn't be a problem for her, normally Rogue would be up and on her feet. But the fact that she was taking such a long time to come around was far from normal behavior for the mutant.

The red numbers on the clock in the lab signaled that it was half ten and Skye could feel her eyelids slowly drooping, exhausted after the effort of being awake for so long and the solid worry for her sisters life. However, Skye couldn't bring herself to succumb to the welcoming arms of slumber, she wanted to stay awake in case Rogue woke up.

Skye was surprised that Ward hadn't come down to the lab in the past hour to check on her, he hadn't left her side for the majority of the day which she was thankful for as she needed someone to be there for her and hold her up at this difficult time. The pair had been together for a year now and although there had been a few bumps along the way, what with Hydra rearing it's ugly head and all, but they had always been there for one another.

When their one year anniversary arrived, Simmons wouldn't stop talking to Skye about wedding dresses and locations for weddings and where would be a great place to go on a honeymoon, Skye quickly put a stop to those ideas. Her and Ward were happy where they were in their relationship and didn't feel the need to rush into marriage and kids and all that.

Skye had gotten so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize when the door to the lab opened and Natasha Romanoff walked in.

"Simmons asked me to come and change her bandage," the spy explained quietly to Skye, who now slowly turned to look at the other woman. "And she also suggested I bring you this." she smiled slightly and placed a plate with some lasagne on it in front of her. "Ward made it, he told me it was your favorite."

Skye nodded and smiled at Nat. "Thanks."

"No problem." she assured and grabbed a clean bandage from the side of the lab, then she positioned herself in a seat next to Rogue and began to unwrap her shoulder.

The two women sat in a comfortable silence whilst Natasha replaced Rogue's bandage.

The silence was finally broken when Skye spoke, "Tell me about Budapest."

"Huh?" Nat looked up, slightly confused by the sudden question about a mission she hadn't thought about in months. She wondered how Skye knew about it.

"When we were in the hotel last year after the mission taking down Klum, you and Marie said that you first met in Budapest."

"Oh, well I guess we have all night." Nat smiled as she finished securing Rogue's bandage. "I'll tell you as long as you eat that, you haven't eaten as long as Steve and I have been here." she ordered, pointing at Skye's untouched dinner.

"Okay." Skye nodded in agreement and started eating as Natasha began the story of Budapest.

"So about six or seven years ago, Fury told Clint and I that we had a mission and sent us to Budapest. Something about some power crazed person and he was building an army or something to take down the Hungarian government and run the country himself. We were sent in to take him and his army down. When we got there, we managed to take out a few of his soldiers and reached where he was based. But when we got there, we found out he was a mutant, a madman who had a disgusting hobby. He loved to experiment in mutant genetics, made an army of super humans. We think he might have been trying to recreate the serum that they used on Steve in the 40s. We were overpowered, fighting for our lives, when the X Men arrived and helped us to fight the army. They knew the madman, saying that his name was Nathaniel Essex, but they called him something like... Mister Sinister. Anyway, the X Men had some kind of grudge against Mister Sinister, something to do with Professor X, so they wanted to take him in themselves. S.H.I.E.L.D didn't take well to that. We'd finished up the mission, and were saying our goodbyes. Mister Sinister was bound and the X Men were ready to take him into custody when we were ambushed."

"By the soldiers?"

"By S.H.I.E.L.D. It would seem that somebody high up in S.H.I.E.L.D's ranks didn't take kindly to the X Men taking away a battle trophy, so they sent a squadron of agents to take Doctor Sinister in."

"So that's why the X Men didn't like the idea of Rogue joining S.H.I.E.L.D." Skye realized.

Natasha nodded. "Exactly."

"Did they find out who sent the agents?"

"Yep, Alexander Pierce. And he worked for Hydra."

"So Hydra may have Doctor Sinister?"

"It's possible. And if they do then that's not going to end to well for us."

"He wouldn't have been to keen on Rogue, do you think he could have done this to her?"

"Maybe. I don't really think it's his style though. Someone else must have been working with him" Natasha explained.

"So we have to find Doctor Sinister, he might be able to help Rogue. He'll know what's happened to her." Skye said.

Nat nodded, but a frown soon crept onto her face and she rested her head in her hands. "That'd be great, but unfortunately there are two problems with that. First one is that we have no clue where he is. And the second one is that he wouldn't try and help her so much as try and kill her. We're not even positive if it was him which is why we need Rogue to wake up, and soon."

Skye nodded in agreement and the pair once again fell into silence.

Soon enough, Natasha stood up. "I should go, I'll see you in the morning." And with that, the spy left Skye with Rogue once again.

* * *

Skye was busy playing Temple Run on her phone when she heard Rogue stir in front of her. She put down her phone and gently stroked the hair out of Rogue's face.

"Huh? What? Where am I?" Rogue groaned as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Marie?" Skye asked expectantly from where she sat beside her.

"Who's Marie?"

That simple question crushed Skye's heart and a tear fell down her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Rogue.

"Umm, nothing. Don't worry about it." Skye smiled slightly.

"What's your name?" Rogue questioned, looking at Skye intently.

"Skye. My name's Skye."

"Skye. Where am I? What am I doing here?"

Skye looked up to the ceiling. "You're on a plane, I work for this secret organization called S.H.I.E.L.D, and we're here to help you. Something happened to you and clearly you've lost some of your memories, but I promise that we're going to help get them back."

Rogue led staring at the ceiling, slowly taking in what she'd just been told. Skye sighed sadly, her heart was heavy knowing that Rogue no longer knew who she was.

"Can I leave?"

"Huh?"

"This room. It's a bit, unhomely. I mean, I don't even know what a home is to me but I can't imagine it being like this. Please don't make me stay here."

"I'll see what I can do." Skye smiled and stood up. "I should probably go now, you need to get some rest."

Rogue nodded. "Okay, I'll see you in a bit Skye. Thanks."

Skye turned and left the room, walking up the stairs. She went into her room and Ward was sat up reading a book. As soon as she entered he left the book on the bedside table and stood up.

"What happened?" he asked, it was then that Skye realized that she had tears in her eyes. She shook her head and wrapped her arms around Ward's neck. He instantly responded by wrapping his around her waist and pressing his lips gently to the top of her head.

"She doesn't even remember me." Skye sobbed. "She doesn't remember her own sister."

Ward rubbed his hand up and down her back. "Shhh, it'll all work out in the end. I promise."

* * *

 _Darkness. That's all that surrounded Skye as she sat slumped in what felt like a very uncomfortable chair. Her arms and legs were bound, she had no way of escaping. She couldn't remember why she was here, or who brought her here, all she knew is that she needed to get out.  
_

 _Suddenly she was blinded by a bright light as a door in front of her was thrown open and Klum barged in with a knife in his hands. Skye was more than shocked to see him as the last time she'd seen Francis Klum, Rogue had put two bullets through his chest where his heart was meant to be, but Skye didn't think that it was possible for someone so cruel to have a heart.  
_

 _"Tell me where she is!" he demanded._

 _"Who?!"_

 _"Your trouble making twin sister. The one that put two bullets through my chest." he growled. When Skye refused to answer, Klum held the knife up to her throat. Skye gulped as the knife dug into her trachea, it hurt but she wasn't going to tell Klum that.  
_

 _The dream then changed, and Skye was stood overlooking the pyramids in Egypt with Klum stood at her side._

 _"You see this place, if you want Rogue to get her memory back then you must bring her here. There is someone here who can help." he said._

 _"Uh, no way. It's obviously a trap. You really must be stupid if you think I'm going to fall for that."_

 _"It's the only way to get your sister to remember you and you know it!" Klum shouted. "But, if you decide that you still don't want to help her sister, then you must be as heartless as me. If that's the case, then I suppose it won't hurt if I do this." he grinned and pulled a gun out of his back pocket, shooting Skye twice in the chest, just like Rogue had done to him._

Skye jolted awake in her bed, screaming. Ward instantly shot up next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she reassured him, "It was just a dream."

"Okay, as long as you're alright." he smiled, running his hand down her arm and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

He led back down and Skye wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. The room was silent except for Ward's gentle breathing as he fell back asleep. In the silence, Skye had the chance to think about her dream and what Klum had said. Her chest still hurt from where he had 'shot' her. Skye decided to see what had happened so she stood up and tiptoed to the bathroom, switching on the light and pulling down her top to find two purple bruises in the exact same place that she had been shot in her dream. Her breathing quickened and she collapsed to the floor, leaning against the bathtub. She buried her face in her hands as tears streamed down her cheeks. There was a quiet knock on the door, releasing Skye from the solitude.

"Skye? Are you okay?" Agent May asked from the other side of the door.

"Yep. Umm, yes! I'm okay." she gasped and made her way slowly to the door, getting herself under control and opening the door.

"What's going on?" May asked, instantly seeing past the fake smile that Skye had on her face.

"It's nothing, really. Just this whole thing with Rogue, it's becoming a bit to much." she lied.

May nodded. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Skye shook her head. "I'm okay, really."

"Okay..." May trailed off. "Just don't make yourself suffer in silence."

And with that, the woman was gone.

* * *

The next morning, the inhabitants of the plane were all woken up by screaming coming from the lab. Skye shot out of bed and ran downstairs. She entered the lab and ran to the table where Rogue was led, kicking and screaming.

"You! Skye! Why does it hurt?! Why does my shoulder hurt?!" she cried and clutched her shoulder in pain.

"It's alright Marie, I'll get you some painkillers. It's going to be okay, just focus on a happy memory- oh damn, I'm sorry I forgot." Skye apologized as she got some painkillers from the first aid kit.

Marie took the painkillers and led back on the table. "It's okay. Thanks for the help. So, did you ask if I could leave?" she asked expectantly.

Skye nodded. "Yes, Simmons didn't like the sound of it but Coulson agreed, you can have the room that you stayed in last time."

Rogue gave her a puzzled look. "Last time?"

"Oh, umm... It's the room next to mine. I'll show you the way." Skye smiled.

"Thanks."

Skye led the way upstairs to Rogue's room. Rogue paused in the doorway with a sad and slightly confused look on her face. "That's me, what am I doing there? I don't remember it."

Skye looked to where her sister was looking at a picture on the bedside table of her and Rogue with the team members at the S.H.I.E.L.D Christmas party. Rogue picked the frame up off of the table and stared intently at it, as if she expected the memory to appear straight in her head. Rogue shouted in frustration and threw the frame at the wall, the glass smashed and scattered across the floor. She then collapsed against the wall and brought her knees to her face, sobbing like a young child.

"Why can't I remember anything?" she cried.

Skye sat next to her and Rogue rested her head on the other woman's shoulder. "You had an accident, someone did this to you. We don't know who but we're going to try and find out."

"Why would they do that? What could I possibly have done?" she asked as tears continued to fall down her face. "I just want to go back to normal. What can I do to get my life back?"

Skye thought for a minute as she comforted her sister who didn't actually know she was her sister. Seeing Rogue like this, so fragile, it physically hurt her. She knew what she had to do.

"We're going to Egypt."

* * *

 **So there you have it, poor Skye :( The next chapter will be up soon but I am going on holiday on Friday and might not have wifi. If not then the next time I will be updating is two weeks on Sunday. Anyway, if I don't speak to you before then I hope you all have a great next few weeks and I will speak to you soon!  
**


	3. Rediscovering The Past

**I've lost my TV remote, and I'm sad so I decided to type this up. Read and enjoy whilst I tear apart my house so that I can watch TV.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters**

* * *

About ten minutes after the situation in Rogue's room, Skye had gathered the team, Natasha and Steve around the lounge and was telling them what had happened in her dream the previous night. She told them all about Klum, about the person in Egypt who could help, and the two bruises where that bastard Klum had shot her. Ward didn't fail to hide the concerned look that came across his face at that particular detail. Once Skye had finished retelling the story of her dream and what had happened with Rogue that morning, she looked up to study the faces of her fellow team members. It was safe to say that they were all mostly in shock, feeling sad for Rogue, or in Coulson's case deep in thought.

"Tell me this, do you know whereabouts in Egypt we would have to go?" Coulson asked.

Skye thought for a minute, "I don't know exactly where, but there were trees... and a river. Oh, and some pyramids as well!"

"That pretty much defines all of Egypt." Simmons sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers. "Were there any unique features? Perhaps the shape of the pyramids or maybe any signs? Or did Klum tell you?"

"I don't know, I can't remember." Skye huffed and folded her arms in frustration.

Ward placed a hand on Skye's shoulder and looked down at her. "It's okay, just give yourself time and try to remember anything you can."

"We don't have time." was the final thing Skye grumbled before storming out of the room. She went to get her laptop from her room and settled down on the bed whilst looking at Egypt on Google Maps. She had been searching for about ten minutes when there was a gentle knock on the door. Skye looked up to see who was there, it was Ward.

"Hey." he smiled and came to sit by her on the bed. "You okay?"

Skye shook her head, frustrated. "No. How could I be okay? I'm never going to get my sister back."

Ward nodded. "Remember what you said to me that time in the lounge when we'd just picked up the 0-8-4 in Peru? About pieces solving a puzzle."

"Yeah."

"Just remember, you don't have to solve the whole thing at once, just part of it. And don't be afraid to ask for help, you have an entire team of people around you who are willing to support you." he explained. "In fact, what can I do to help you right now?"

Skye hugged Ward tightly. "I love you." she sighed happily.

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, and I want to do whatever it takes to make you happy."

The pair stayed in that comfortable position for what felt like hours, enjoying each others company, until they were broken apart by screaming from the kitchen. They shot out of the door and towards the source of the screaming as quickly as they could. The scene in front of them caused Skye's jaw to drop in shock. Rogue was stood staring at her hands, clearly petrified as she didn't even blink, and there was the unconscious figure of Agent May lying on the floor.

"Marie?! What happened?!" Skye yelled as she knelt down beside May, checking for a pulse.

"I don't know! I was looking for the glasses so I could get a drink and then this woman walked in and I accidentally brushed my hand against hers and she just dropped down to the ground! Is she okay? I hope I didn't hurt her." Rogue explained hurriedly, and then flinched as Skye stood up, afraid that she would be in trouble.

Skye frowned at seeing her sister behave this way, what had those horrible people done to her? "Marie, she'll be fine. Damn, I'm so so sorry, I forgot to tell you about your powers."

"Powers?! What powers?!"

"You are a mutant, like me, basically it's a future evolution of a human. We both have powers. You can fly and have superhuman strength, but you also have another ability. It's a bit difficult to explain really... but... you can't really have skin contact with another human being otherwise this will happen." Skye explained.

Rogue had tears rolling down her face. "Why can't I remember anything? I-I'm trying so hard to remember but everything just keeps coming up blank."

Skye gave her sister a hug. "It's going to be okay, I promise. We'll help you, we're going to fix everything."

Ward nodded. "I'm Ward, Grant Ward." he introduced, which felt strange but he knew he should as Rogue would have no memory of who he is. He felt tempted to introduce himself as 'the robot' as that was what she used to call him, but he then reminded himself that she wouldn't remember that.

"Hey." Rogue smiled slightly up at him. "Apparently my name's Marie, but I guess you already know that."

"Yeah... I know." Ward confirmed.

Rogue looked down to where Agent May was still lying on the floor. "What do we do about her?" she asked.

"She's going to be pissed off when she wakes up. Let's get her to her room so that she doesn't wake up on the kitchen floor." Skye suggested.

"Good idea." Ward said and reached down to pick up May. The trio, carrying May, made their way to the bunk closest to the cockpit, and put the Cavalry down on her bed with a glass of water on her bedside table. They then walked out and made their way to the lounge.

"Thanks for your help." Rogue smiled.

"It's no problem, there's no way we'd leave you to the wrath of Agent May." Skye giggled, causing Rogue to laugh. In that moment, Skye felt more happy than she had ever since Captain America and Black Widow had brought Rogue onto the plane, fighting to stay alive.

It was in that moment that Skye realized she now had something else to fight for, her family. And she was going to do everything in her power to save it.

* * *

That night, after having had no luck in the search for the mysterious location, Skye was lying in her bed, curled into Ward's side and absentmindedly running her fingers gently over his bare chest. She was deep in thought, trying desperately to remember the location of the person who could help Rogue. Ward sat up and pulled Skye's shirt over her head.

"Umm, Ward? What are you doing?" she questioned as he ran his thumb over the two bruises where Klum had shot her in her dream.

"There's something weird about these bruises, look." he said as he looked closer at the two marks.

"What is it?"

"They look like... numbers!" he revealed and stood up, turning on the main light so the room was a bit brighter.

"What are you on about? It's probably just a coincidence."

"I don't think it's a coincidence, I think they're coordinates. Get your laptop and type in those numbers, see what it comes up with."

Skye rolled her eyes but obliged. She grabbed her laptop from under the bed and fired it up, waiting for the search engine to load. Once it had finally loaded, she typed in the purple numbers which were etched across her chest and sure enough, an image popped up of the exact scene she had witnessed in her dream.

"What the hell?! I-it can't be!" Skye gasped.

"Is that the place?" Ward asked.

"Yeah, it is the exact place I saw in my dream."

"I guess we're going to Cairo then."

* * *

The next morning, the team were already on their way to Cairo. Agent May had seemed more than enthusiastic to fly to Cairo in order to restore Rogue's memory or as she put it: "The sooner that girl gets her f***ing memory back the better! I am not going to be given another bump on my head by fainting in the kitchen because I wanted to get a sandwich!"

Skye was walking to the bar when she passed Rogue's room to see her sister sat on her bed, staring at the locket she wore around her neck.

"What's this?" she asked as soon as she saw Skye.

"Your mom and dad got it for you before they died." Skye explained.

"Is that true?"

"Yes."

"How do you know so much about me?" Rogue questioned, looking suspiciously at Skye. "You're not one of those weird stalker types are you?"

Skye laughed. "No, no I'm not." she thought carefully about how she would break the news to Rogue that they were sisters. Just as she was about to, she heard Simmons calling her from the lab. "I'd best go. We're going to arrive in Cairo in about an hour." Skye informed, and with that she left.

Simmons was sat waiting for Skye on the table in the lab when the hacker entered.

"What is it Simmons?" she asked cheerily as she stood in front of her friend.

"After the incident yesterday in the kitchen, I was talking to Agent Coulson and he suggested that it might be best that Rogue were to wear gloves to prevent that accident from happening again. Fitz helped me design gloves which will allow her to use her powers when needed but will not allow her to use them if she isn't in danger or battle." Simmons explained.

"Basically what I've done is I've programmed the gloves to read her pulse, if her pulse is elevated then they will instantly deactivate and therefore allow her to use her powers." Fitz added.

"We thought it might help until she remembers how to control her powers again." Simmons finished.

Skye nodded. "Good idea, I think it'd be best for her to wear them. You should've seen the way she looked at me yesterday after what happened with May. I felt awful for her."

"Well I suggest you get these up to her ASAP, from the sounds of it she needs them." Simmons said, and instantly dismissed Skye as she went to tamper with another contraption that her and Fitz were working on.

Skye walked back up to Rogue's room, and seeing that she was fast asleep, Skye left a note with the gloves. It read,

 _Marie,_

 _Fitz and Simmons (the two scientists who are in charge of the lab) made these gloves for you. They will help you control your powers and prevent what happened in the kitchen yesterday from happening again. It's not your fault that all of this is happening, and I'm so sorry that it had to happen to you of all people. The gloves make sure that you won't be able to use your powers when you don't need them. I don't know how they work, it's very sciencey and I don't really understand it, my expertise are in computing. Anyway, I hope you like them._

 _Skye_

She left the note, and went to prepare for when they landed in Cairo.

* * *

The team, Black Widow and Captain America were all waiting in the cargo hold, getting ready to head out once they had landed. Rogue came down the stairs, looking at her new gloves which she was wearing and walked over to where Skye was standing.

"I've been shot before." she stated and Skye looked at her, a wide smile across her face.

"You remember?!" she grinned.

"I had a dream when I was asleep, you were there. All of you were there. We were running towards a plane from a building and I was shot twice. Once in my shoulder, and then again in my ankle. Then we got on the plane and this guy appeared, and... he took you. I woke up and I looked at my ankle and shoulder and sure enough, there were old scars there." Rogue explained.

"Yeah, that was your first mission with us."

"I worked with you guys?"

"Yeah, a lot of times."

"I can't have been that good if I got shot." Rogue laughed, and then her face fell, "There was one more thing. You didn't call me Marie, you called me Rogue."

Skye paused. "Yeah, basically you were a member of this team called the X Men and each of you had code-names. Your code-name was Rogue."

"Hmm... Rogue, I like it." she smiled.

"Right team, let's move out!" Coulson ordered as the cargo bay doors opened and they were met with the blazing heat of Egypt.

* * *

 **So there you go, they've arrived in Egypt! Can I just point something out: 3 updates in 3 days! #proud :) Still no sign of my TV remote, oh well. I'll probably update again tomorrow. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter and I'll speak to you all soon!  
**


	4. The New Head

**Next chapter! Sorry it's later than planned but school started and all that crap which is one of those terrible things in life. I don't know when the next update will be but it will hopefully be soon. Please read and then maybe pop a little review and you will be my favouritest person in the whole wide world! Enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters apart from the old woman**

* * *

They'd been searching for two hours, and there was still no sign of this person that was meant to help Rogue. They'd gone to the exact location of the coordinates but had only found an old run down hut so had left it, thinking that nobody could possibly live there as it looked abandoned. However, having searched the circumference a kilometer out around the property, they had come up empty handed.

"Maybe you read the coordinates wrong? It could be a completely different number, let me have a look." Fitz suggested as he made his way over to Skye before being stopped by Romanoff.

"If you think that Ward is going to be happy about you looking at his girlfriend's chest then you really must be naive or have a death wish." she warned, causing Fitz to blush.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize, that came out wrong- I'm just going to shut up now." he stuttered and walked back over to Steve.

"Well that was awkward." Rogue smirked.

"You can say that again." Nat grinned.

The team had split up into two groups: Coulson, Ward, May and Simmons and Skye, Rogue, Steve, Nat and Fitz. The reasoning behind this was that they figured they could find the mysterious person quicker. Thus far, it hadn't helped.

"Maybe we should try back at the hut again?" Steve suggested. "Who knows, the person could've just gone out. They might be back by now."

"Good idea," Skye agreed. "I'll let the others know what our plan is."

Skye quickly radioed the other half of the team and explained their new plan of going back to the hut. Coulson had approved their request and so they set off back to the original coordinates.

"I tell you what, Cairo is a beautiful place but it isn't half hot!" Rogue complained as she picked up an old palm leaf and began fanning her face with it.

Skye and Fitz agreed and took it in turns cooling themselves down with the large leaf as they trekked the kilometer back to the hut. Cap was blocking the sun off of himself and Natasha with his shield as they led the way.

"I should've worn more suncream." Fitz stated as he felt the back of his neck burning. "Oh, I forgot to ask. How are the gloves Rogue?"

"They're amazing, thanks for designing them. I was worried that wearing them in a hot environment like this, but if anything they're cooling my hands down!" Rogue smiled.

"Oh yes, I designed them with a material that was designed specially for situations like this. They cool you down if you're to hot and warm you up if you're to cold." he explained. "It's pretty advanced stuff."

"Well I really appreciate your efforts." Rogue thanked.

It was soon later that they arrived back at it appeared as empty as it had before.

"Well that was a waste of my valuable time." grumbled Fitz as he folded his arms and sat down on the dusty floor.

"Maybe they've just... gone on holiday or something?" Skye offered as she sat down next to Fitz and grabbed a bottle of water out of her bag, offering it around the group before drinking some herself.

"Shh, wait a minute." Nat silenced the group as she stared intently at the door.

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"Be quiet!" she scolded and silently moved closer to the door, "I can hear movement, there's someone inside." she revealed and knocked on the door.

"Wait, Natasha! They could be dangerous!" Steve warned as the red head knocked at the door again.

"Oh well, they already know we're here." she grinned and pointed at a hidden security camera in a hanging basket filled with dead flowers.

"I swear we've had this conversation before." Steve laughed and picked his shield up from where it was resting against the wall.

"Okay you two lovebirds, let's get on with things shall we?" Skye stated as she got up off of the ground and walked up to the front door.

"Now you know what we go through every time you and Ward are around each other." Fitz pointed out as he too stood up.

Skye rolled her eyes and the five of them waited for the door to open. A few seconds later, the door opened slightly and half a face appeared, dimly lit, and spoke.

"Who are you? What do you want?" the person snarled.

Skye stepped forward. "Umm... my name's Skye, this is Marie, Steve, Natasha and Leo." she introduced. "Marie has completely lost her memory and I was told to come here to look for help."

The door opened slightly wider and the person stepped out onto the porch. It was a woman aged about fifty with greying hair and brown eyes.

"Is it just you? Or do you have soldiers surrounding the building waiting to shoot me as soon as I step off this porch?" she questioned.

"No, I promise. It's just us." Skye promised. "So? Can you help?"

The woman looked Skye up and down. "Have we met before?" she asked.

Skye shook her head. "I don't think so."

"When's your birthday?"

Skye gave her a puzzled look. "July 2nd 1988. Why?"

The woman's face dropped slightly in, shock? But then she regained her composure and invited the group into the house.

"My name's Alice by the way. Follow me." she ordered and led the five agents through to what looked like a kitchen. "Please, sit down." she invited and motioned towards the table with her hand before walking to the counter.

They seated themselves around the table and were joined by Alice who had a bottle of dark blue liquid and a plate of cookies, that she placed down on the table.

There was another knock at the door and Alice went to answer it leaving the five agents alone.

"Well she seems nice." Fitz smiled as he bit into one of the cookies and moaned. "And these are amazing!"

"Why did she ask when your birthday was?" Rogue asked Skye.

"No idea, I thought that was a bit strange."

"Maybe you have to be over a certain age to take that." Natasha joked as she pointed to the bottle.

Alice returned at that point with the other four members of the team. The four of them stood around the table as Alice went to grab another supply that she would need to help restore Rogue's memory.

* * *

Alice walked into one of the back rooms of her hut and grabbed a large pot. She turned around quickly and was met face to face with a large, muscly soldier.

"They've arrived." Alice stated as she looked up at the man.

"Did they fall for it?" he asked.

"Yes, but you need to get out of here. They've brought Captain America and Black Widow with them, and you've heard of them I'm sure."

The soldier frowned. "I'll report back to Viper and prepare the troops."

"You do that, just get out of here now!"

And with that, the soldier left.

* * *

Alice returned to the kitchen with the pot and she put the kettle to boil on the stove.

"So, tell me about yourselves." she smiled at the team. "Or is that classified?"

Coulson chuckled. "Well, we work for S.H.I.E.L.D, my name is Phil Coulson, this is Melinda May, Jemma Simmons and Grant Ward. I'm assuming that you've already met the others."

Alice nodded, "Yes I have. Now, Marie, what's the first thing you can remember?"

Marie looked over at Skye who nodded supportingly, "Well, when I first woke up after the 'incident', I couldn't remember anything, not even my own name. But then these guys filled me in on little details like my name, birthday, all of that simple stuff. Then earlier on I was having a nap and I had a dream that I was on a mission with the team and it turns out that that was actually a memory. So I suppose that the memory of me on the mission with the team would be my earliest memory. That was about six months ago I think." she explained.

At that point the kettle whistled, informing everyone that it was ready. Alice nodded and made her way over to the stove and picked up the hot kettle, making her way over tot he table where she poured the bubbling water into the large pot. Steam went everywhere.

"Ugh," groaned Fitz, "That is so going to mess up my hair."

Alice picked the bottle up next and took the cork out of the top. She pulled a spoon out of a nearby drawer and began measuring out twenty seven spoonfuls.

"Each spoonful of this stuff restores one year of memories. Seeing as you've lost twenty seven years of memories, I'll add twenty seven spoonfuls to this. All you have to do, is drink it and your memories shall be restored." Alice explained as she tipped twenty seven spoonfuls of the blue liquid into the pot.

Skye looked questioningly at Alice. "Are you sure its safe?"

Alice looked almost horrified for a moment at Skye's question but regained her composure and nodded. "I can reassure you I would never put anyone in harms way, especially you two."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rogue questioned, but Alice silenced her and handed her a mug full of the liquid.

"Drink up, then you can fill me in on all of your adventures." the old woman smiled and sat down in an empty chair at the head of the table.

Rogue gulped down the steaming hot liquid in the mug and then drank another, until very soon the entire pot was empty.

"How long will it take for this to work?" Coulson asked as the team all stared intently at Rogue.

"About two minutes." Alice stated and turned to Rogue. "How do you feel?"

"I feel... like... ARGH!" she screamed as she grabbed a hold of her head and rested it on the table, her eyes forced shut.

"What's happening?! What did you do to her?!" Skye screamed at Alice as she rushed to her sister's side.

Alice stood up. "Rogue, I need you to tell me how you feel."

"Well it's pretty clear how she feels, she's in pain! Make it stop!" Skye shouted.

"Ow... my head... it's like, it's exploding... too much information trying to get in..." she stammered.

"That means it's working." Alice smiled reassuringly. "It'll be over in about five, four, three, two aaannnddd one!"

At that exact moment Rogue sat up, looking around her. "Where the hell am I?!" she asked incredulously.

"Rogue?" Skye looked down at her sister. "We're in Cairo."

"What the fuck are we doing in Cairo?!"

"We came here to restore your memory." Coulson explained.

"We rescued you from a Hydra base ma'am." Steve said.

"And we brought you to the team because Hydra had tampered with your memory, you were in a pretty bad shape." Nat added.

"Those two brought you to the bus and I patched you up." Simmons nodded.

"Then you woke up and Skye tried to fill you in on some of your memories, then you got mad and smashed a picture." May stated

"Then Skye had a dream and said we needed to come to Cairo to get your memories back." Ward said.

"And here we are." Skye smiled.

"Oh! And I made you those gloves." Fitz pointed proudly to the pair of gloves decorating Rogue's hands.

"Thanks." Rogue smiled, high-fiving Fitz in the process. "And thanks to you as well. I'm guessing you were the one who did all of the memory restoring." Rogue said as she turned to face Alice.

"It was no trouble. I'm glad you're back to normal." Alice returned as she stood at the counter, watching over the touching family scene led out before her.

"Can we get some lunch? I'm starving." Rogue grinned, making the others laugh.

"First things first," Coulson began, "What were you doing inside a Hydra base?"

"I went there to take down Viper. Professor Xavier had me on her trail and I'd been led to that base. I intended to take it down when they caught me and wiped my memory. Those bastards." she grumbled.

"Viper?" Coulson asked.

"Yeah, the new head of Hydra." Rogue explained. "After Klum was killed, someone needed to take the top spot, enter Viper."

"Do you have any idea where she is now?" Ward questioned.

"I'm right here." a slippery voice sounded from the doorway.

The team turned to find a woman with green hair and tinted green skin. She had yellow eyes and was surrounded by multiple Hydra soldiers.

"My name's Viper, nice to meet you." she smiled. "ATTACK!"

And with that, the team found themselves in the midst of an ambush against the new face of Hydra.

* * *

 **THE END.  
**

 **(Just kidding)**


	5. Family Revelations

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages but I am here now with the penultimate chapter. Let the battle commence! I hope you enjoy it! And if you like it, please favorite, follow or if you're feeling really generous then please feel free to drop a review :) Thanks!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for the old woman**

* * *

Hydra vs S.H.I.E.L.D

It had happened before, was happening now and probably would happen again. But at this particular moment in time, future fights against the evil organization were the least of Agent Coulsons worries as he once again found himself and his team battling against Hydra and they were largely outnumbered. Don't get him wrong, it was definitely useful having Rogue back on their side with her memory intact, but she was pretty occupied with trying to take down Viper. This left Coulson and the others to take down a whole army of muscle.

Coulson wasn't going to lie, it was also really awesome fighting with Steve Rogers himself, and Black Widow. They certainly helped, and Skye was going wild with her powers, bringing down Hydra soldiers right and left. With Ward fighting by her side, the pair were definitely a formidable force.

May was using all of her fighting skills to keep the soldiers away from Fitz and Simmons and she was doing a brilliant job at it. Coulson loved watching her fight, there was just something so graceful about it and he knew that she could easily give Agent Romanoff a run for her money. Maybe he shouldn't put that idea in the heads of the younger agents because they would intentionally find ways to make that happen and Coulson would prefer that the two women stay in one piece.

Coulson had not seen Alice since the fight had begun and he felt that he must find her. After all, she had been the one to restore Rogue's memory, and he owed her at least protection from getting hurt in a fight that was not her fault. It was bad enough that her house was currently being destroyed by a full on battle between old enemies.

Some of the fight had been taken outside, Skye, Ward, Captain America and Black Widow were currently fighting a Hydra platoon outside in the boiling hot desert of Egypt as there was more space than inside the cramped little hut.

Skye and Ward fought back to back, they worked best this way, watching each others backs and ensuring the other was not hurt. Skye turned invisible to keep the element of surprise. She used holograms of herself to lure the soldiers into thinking they were going to attack her when they fell through the hologram and ended up getting knocked out by an invisible force, aka. the real Skye.

Rogue and Viper were at each others throats. The leader of Hydra was no match for Rogue in strength, but when it came to speed and skill, Rogue was at a loss. Viper had been trained for years to take down opponents with more strength than her, but Rogue was one of the X Men. Rogue threw a punch at Vipers face but the older woman dodged it quickly and swept around the back of the mutant, kicking her solid in the back and forcing Rogue down to the ground. Rogue swung her legs round, tripping Viper over and making her land on the floor. Rogue flew up into the air and shot back down again with another punch aimed at Viper's stomach. Viper rolled out of the way, causing Rogue to drive her fist into the floor instead.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Viper taunted as she stood up and looked over Rogue's crumpled body on the floor as she rolled over onto her back and slowly got to her feet.

"You'll have to come up with better fighting talk than that." she shot back as she launched herself at the green haired woman, pinning her up to the wall with her hand wrapped around her throat.

Viper brought her hands up to her neck, trying to free herself from Rogue's grasp. "You're making a big mistake. Kill me, and you'll never know who your mother is." she smiled menacingly.

"Now here's the problem with that offer. My mom died a long time ago, you need to check your facts."

"No, I speak the truth. Your mother is alive and she is in this room."

Rogue gave Viper a puzzled look. "Umm... ew! No way are **you** my and Skye's mom."

"Not me!" Viper rolled her eyes. "Someone else. But I can only tell you if you let me go."

"How can I trust you?" Rogue asked as she loosened her grip around the other woman's neck slightly. Viper reached down and pulled a silver locket from her shirt. It matched the exact one that Rogue and Skye wore. Rogue paused and dropped Viper to the ground. "How did you-"

"How do you think?!" Viper shouted. "Seriously Rogue, you can't be as dumb as you look. Piece it together. Tell me, how did I get this locket?"

Rogue stared straight at Viper, a shocked look on her face. "You're our sister..."

"Bingo."

"But... that's impossible. Dad would have told me that we had a sister."

"Oh, daddy was always missing out important parts like that." Viper grinned. "He told me about you and Skye a long time ago, you two were always his favorites. He was gutted when you two went missing, I remember the day. I was eight and I remember finally being free. I was the only child. And then when I found out you were both alive, I joined Hydra. I did everything I could to keep the two of you from ever finding each other, or mommy and daddy."

"Mommy and daddy? Really?"

"Yes. Anyway, I was the one who redacted your file. I was the one who made up Skye's origin story about the Chinese village or whatever it was I said. I was the brains behind Budapest. I caused a battle to ensure that S.H.I.E.L.D and the X Men were never to meet again. But then you went and poked your nose into everything. You ruined everything! When you found out that mom and dad were still alive, I did everything I could to stop you from finding them. I hid mom away, somewhere you would never find her. And then, I had to do something about dad, something that would make him not be around long enough for you to find him."

"You killed him?" Rogue asked, shocked.

"I did what I had to do."

"You're a psycho."

"You're a baby."

Rogue and Viper then threw themselves at each other again and continued fighting. They had each other by their throats and Rogue threw Viper against the wall, making the woman crumple to the floor. Rogue walked over to her and stood over her as Viper rolled over, blood trickling from a gash on her forehead.

"I don't think that that's how most sisters fight." Viper smirked.

"Most people don't have a sister who's a murderer."

"Of course, Klum. How could I forget? You put two bullets through his heart, you killed him."

"Drop it." Rogue grumbled.

"You're a murderer."

"DROP IT!" Rogue shouted.

"You wanted to know who your family was, well here I am. However much you may not like it Rogue, I am your family and you cannot run from that. So join me, we can stop S.H.I.E.L.D together. Skye can come as well, we could have some sisterly bonding time. It'll be fun!"

"You have a messed up idea of fun." Rogue stated as she kicked Viper in the head, causing her to lose consciousness.

Rogue flew outside to help them take down the soldiers that were still attacking her teammates.

* * *

Soon enough, there were a whole load of unconscious soldiers lying on the dry ground outside the hut.

"I've gotten in touch with the Egyptian branch of S.H.I.E.L.D." Agent Coulson explained. "They'll be here in about fifteen minutes to help clean this mess up."

"Good. The sooner these messed up people are out of here the better." May said as she bound the hands of the soldiers.

"Where are Skye and Rogue?" asked Fitz.

Ward looked to the Scotsman. "They asked for a minute alone. I think that's acceptable, considering the circumstances."

"Agreed." Fitz and Simmons said in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the house, Rogue and Skye stood overlooking Viper who was still out cold.

"So... we have a green sister?" Skye smirked.

"Yup." Rogue stated. And then they broke out in fits of laughter.

It was at that point Viper opened her eyes, but both Skye and Rogue had their backs turned to her as they were to busy laughing. This gave Viper the chance to grab the knife she had hidden in her boot. She carefully aimed at Rogue's back, there was no way she would let her 'sister' get away with this.

She released the knife from her hand and it flew through the air, straight at Rogue. The pair of them turned quickly to see this and Skye, in a split second, teleported herself so she put her body between Rogue and the knife. It hit her straight in the stomach.

"SKYE!" Rogue yelled as she grabbed her sister as to balance her.

"Oops, my hand must have slipped..." Viper smirked.

"WARD!" Rogue called.

At hearing his name, Ward ran through the door and upon seeing the scene in front of him he ran to Skye's side and placed his hand on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. "Skye, hang on." he said gently as he kissed her forehead and held her small body to him.

Rogue got to her feet and walked slowly over to Viper, a stormy look on her face that nobody had ever seen her wear before. "You. Stabbed. Her." she said as she stood over Viper, grabbing her by the collar of her shirts and pulling her to her feet. "I don't care if you're my sister or my orthodontist right now. No-one hurts Skye."

"But Rogue, just think this through for a minute. Do you really want to kill family? Do you really want to end up like me?" Viper reasoned.

Rogue hesitated for a second. "You know what Viper, if you hadn't have killed my dad or stabbed my sister or kept me away from my family for my whole life then yes, maybe I would have thought of you as family. But you are no sister of mine." she growled as she grabbed the knife from the floor where it lay next to Skye, covered in her blood, and plunged it straight into Viper's back.

"You, are such a backstabber." the older woman smirked as she fell limply to the floor.

"And you're a bitch."

And with that, Rogue and Skye's sister was dead.

This was when Rogue turned back to Skye and Ward who had now been joined by the rest of the team who were looking on anxiously as Skye struggled to stable her breathing. Rogue knelt down next to her twin and looked hopefully to Simmons.

"What do we do?" she asked.

Simmons shook her head. "I- I don't know." she stuttered. "We're so far away from any medical help, it'll be too late before we can get her back to the Bus."

Alice stepped through the crowd of agents and spoke up. She had tears in her eyes. "This is all my fault. I led Hydra here."

The team turned to the woman, May aimed her gun at her. "What?" Rogue asked. "But you helped get my memories back. Why?"

"Because I was promised by Hydra that if I led you to them I would get to see my daughters."

Rogue looked to Alice, suddenly putting two and two together. "Hang on... You're-"

"Yes." Alice nodded as she stepped towards Rogue and Skye. "I am your mother."

* * *

 **Mwahahahahaha! Will Skye be saved? Did any of you see that coming? Please feel free to let me know in a review, that would be much appreciated and don't forget to favorite and follow :)  
**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
